


夏雨

by wxiangxiaow



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 南方的夏天总是湿漉漉的。
Relationships: Sano Reo/Sekiguchi Mandy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	夏雨

**Author's Note:**

> 是在恋爱倦怠期的🐟  
> 一个不够3k的小短打  
> 社会人面×大学生鱼

1.

佐野把脑袋靠在高速列车的窗户玻璃上发呆，窗外是一片铅灰色。

要下大雨了，佐野想，怪不得出门的时候就感觉胸口闷闷的。

南方的夏天总是这样的，炎热且潮湿，气温表和湿度表里的红色油标恨不得冲破标记的最大刻度，长时间的低气压只有一场瓢泼大雨才能暂时地缓解，换来一段时间的晴朗，随后又是新的低气压占据舞台中央。

就像那个人一样。

即使知道他藏在好脾气外表下的阴暗常态，自己还是答应了他的交往请求，是因为什么才答应了他？是因为他总是一刻不停地跟在自己屁股后面吗？

不不不，自己不是这样为了别人而轻易让步的人，佐野婉拒了列车服务员派放饮料的服务，他长叹一口气，从随行的包里摸出笔记本电脑。

别老想他的事了，佐野跟自己说，你不就是为了逃避他所以才费尽心思把这场出行瞒到最后才说吗？好不容易得到的独处时间，赶紧把手头的工作完成。

可是做着做着，佐野又开始盯着屏幕上的仿真软件发呆，他现在在做什么？他还在生气吗？他会立刻订最早的票赶过来吗？

手机屏幕被频繁按亮再熄灭，仍然没有收到熟悉的邮箱地址来信，通知信息栏只孤零零挂着暂停的音乐通知栏——他上车的时候还在听着新建歌单里的歌，而现在他把耳机收进充电盒扔进背包的侧边口袋，列车的隔音抵不过高速带来的呼啸，他不得已调高了音量，现在耳朵有点疼。

如果他在车上......

算了，既然已经做出了决定就不要后悔，佐野把手机调成静音扔进包里。

还有四个小时才到目的地，到时候再说吧。

2.

佐野是作为电控组的成员跟着来参加方程式赛车比赛的，不过赛车的大小参数已经在车队基地里基本调好，运到现场只是要进行一些常规的检查，接下来便是交给车手去熟悉场地，电控组只要待机以防不时之需。

往年电控组也就是一个高年级带两个新入队的后辈权当来体验一下大会，佐野不是很擅长和后辈交流，对于这些事情能推就推，今年却死活争着要上，队长也没说什么，强行把三个人的名单改成了四个人，让佐野理直气壮地订上了车票和酒店。

这也直接造成了佐野现在很闲。

检查做完了，后辈们去抢占最好的观赛位置，佐野一个人坐在场馆的最上方发呆。

关口比他大几岁，对他总是有无穷无尽的包容和耐心，佐野刚进入车队那会儿关口还没有研究生毕业，每晚雷打不动去车队的基地接他，如果他在车队的工作间里待到深夜，关口就在会客室看文献，等他出来了，两个人绕路去24小时营业的便利店买一杯关东煮，一边吃一边慢慢走回一起租的房子。即使现在关口工作了时间上没有以前那么自由，他还是尽力陪同佐野去参加车队的活动，哪怕有时候只是充当佐野的拍照工具人，实在凑不上时间的，就会每隔几个小时发信息确认。

“面桑和你怕不是连体婴。”他曾经收到小森给他发的吐槽信息，然后接着就是一张长图，是多年来的合照拼接，”你们是怎么做到不管什么场合拍的照片都能够靠在一起的。“照片上的自己几乎都是一手叉腰一手勾着mandy的脖子，mandy则蹲低配合他的动作。

”哪有相差岁数这么大的连体婴，医学奇迹吗？“自己当时是这么反呛回去的。

但是小森说的没错，自己的所有事情mandy都知道，自己甚至什么都不用说对方就可以明白自己的意思。

就是这点不好啊！佐野愤愤地把手里的宣传单张捏成一团，身边的朋友都把关口-佐野看成是必定的组合，但凡少了其中一个就要来关怀是否出现感情裂缝，他明明不是车队的人诶——而且他根本不是他们想象的那样，一旦脱离了群体就会开始沉默，交涉什么的也是自己来，隔三岔五还要有惊世骇俗的消极发言。

就好像你和住在北方的朋友抱怨说下雨实在是太烦了，身上又热又黏糊糊的，走个路还要担心泥水溅在身上，朋友说有雨下就不错了不要要求那么多。

根本就不懂嘛——那种随时随地依附在身上的粘腻感。

包括自己去坦白这次的活动的时候也是，佐野回想自己终于拖到不得不收拾行李的时候去告诉mandy行程的安排，一瞬间对方的表情变得有点可怕。

“临时紧急通知，组里没人了，我不得不去嘛。”自己把准备了好久的说辞搬出来。

“......现在还能订得上票吗？”

“应该不行了吧，而且工作日你不用上班吗？”

“......”

“没关系的我都这么大个人了，能够照顾好自己。”

mandy没多说什么，只是默默地帮自己把放在柜子最上方的大行李箱取下来。

3.

这届的车手发挥的不错，车队拿下了第三名，算是持平自身最佳，佐野和几个老人看着激动的后辈们吵吵嚷嚷着要让队长请客吃饭，队长逃不过还是答应了晚上大家一起出去吃顿好的，然后去卡拉OK唱歌，弥补大家连续两个月没睡个好觉的损失。

一个人不也挺好，非要讲的好像自己没他不行一样，佐野猛灌自己啤酒，后辈们在起哄给队长灌酒，本来还对平日里话不多的佐野前辈有些许顾忌，没想到前辈如此上道，自己就先喝上了。

“今晚不喝不是人！”佐野一把抢过后辈手里的麦克风大喊，入学不久的后辈哪见过这种场面，直到佐野把麦克风扔回他身上才反应过来刚刚发生了什么。

有了前辈发话，剩下的人便开始放飞自我，现场一度鬼哭狼嚎，十分混乱。

佐野窝在角落里的沙发看后辈表演群魔乱舞，他突然觉得房间里有点干燥，自己的喉咙一阵一阵地痒。

嘛，不过外面也是一样的干燥吧，毕竟往北走了几千公里，这里冷和热都是大砍刀一样干脆利落。

佐野眯眯眼睛，他有点困了，如果这个时候mandy在的话......

打住打住，佐野摸出自己的手机举到自己眼前，KTV里的灯光晃得他眼睛难受，不是很想按亮屏幕，不过有新信息的话手机的应该会有绿色的指示灯——

没有，佐野以为自己看错了，揉揉眼睛，手机闪着的是红色的指示灯，他该给手机充电了。

这个人！

[我明天晚上七点到站。]

佐野生气地点亮手机编辑一条信息发过去，然后也顾不上确认对方有没有已读，把手机丢进包的最里面。

没电就没电吧，谁爱充谁充。

4.

佐野拖着行李箱走出地下通道的时候毫不意外地看到一个高大的身影在出口杵着向里面张望，他把行李箱停在一边，一言不发地抱住壮实的躯干。

“玲於欢迎回家，工作辛苦了。”对方也就和平时一样接过自己的行李箱，拨开额发吻了吻。

“我有点累。”佐野把脑袋埋在关口的衣服里，声音有点闷闷的，关口今天还要上班，直接穿着上班的那身衣服来车站接人。

“走吧，我的车停在外面。”关口解下小朋友身上的双肩包背在自己身上，一手行李箱一手牵着佐野。

“外面好热。”

“等会儿上车开空调就不热了。”

“玲於今晚想吃什么？”

“关东煮。”

“好，等下就去买。”

-END-


End file.
